In the field of the driving control of a vehicle, such as an automobile, there have been proposed various types of driving support systems and/or automatic driving systems to control a steering mechanism and/or an accelerating-decelerating mechanism of a vehicle so that a driver can drive the vehicle more easily. For instance, in the Lane Keeping Assist (LKA) control, in order to prevent a running vehicle from deviating from its lane, a caution is given to a driver with a warning buzzer, etc., when the vehicle is likely to deviate from a lane. Further, in a radar cruise control, a steering support for a driver is performed to execute a speed control which maintains a vehicle speed to a set speed without depressing an accelerator pedal while making the vehicle running along a lane. Also, in the Intelligent Parking Assistant (IPA), a steering support is performed in parallel parking or vehicle garaging. Moreover, in patent document 1, there is disclosed a structure in which, in conducting a lane change of a running vehicle, the steering reaction force of a handle is changed so as to bring the actual steering angle close to an optimal steering angle computed based on circumference environment information, thereby making it easy for a driver to adjust the steering angle to the optimal steering angle.